New chapter
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Things were different now, everything had changed. A door once closed had now opened up to them, showing them a new world in which they were unfamiliar. After the curse is lifted, Haru and Rin have a conversation together. Asking her a very important question, but Rin doesn't know how to take it. But he assures her it will be ok, because they have each other. Rin/IsuzuxHaru,RinHaru


**Back in high school, fruits basket was one of the first manga I read and gateway anime's**

 **While I preferred the ship of Yuki and Hatsuharu, I did admire the relationship between Rin and Haru**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

It was all over now; the story had come to an end and the banquet had dispersed. Every member of the Zodiac was now a normal human being, no longer did they had to reject love or physical contact. They no longer had to deny their feelings and desires, able to openly act on them and grow closer to people they felt affections towards.

Distance did not have to be kept between people, causing them to push people away or hide secrets from them. They no longer had to lie or make excuses to protect themselves from being discovered. Being hugged or bumped into was no longer an issue as the threat of transforming was no longer an issue to them.

They no longer had to live in fear of being discovered or lie about themselves. They could now have relationships together, they could marry their significant others or long-term love interests. They could have children, live normal lives, everything they had ever wanted but been denied when under the curse. All their dreams finally coming to fruition after what felt like forever.

A dream that had been beyond their reach for the longest time was now in their grasp. The taunting forbidden fruit they had longed for had now finally fallen into their lap allowing them to have a taste after years of yearning for it. Having woken up from a dream and entering life again, though it didn't feel real and everyone was in a daze.

Some of them were still in shock, unable to believe this was all real and not a dream made up of their own delusions. Questioning if this was actually reality and not something they had just made up. Some even had a mental breakdown and cried, relief and happiness overwhelming them. To know it was all over.

Everyone now living their own lives and living out desires they had all had. Able to do the things they wanted, having been held back in the past because of it. Now reborn again and free to do whatever they wished. No longer chained to the house of sohma, now new people with new lives that awaited them. Eager to be discovered.

Shigure and Akito were now in a relationship as she discovered her new female sexuality anew. Learning from her past and able to live life as she had always wanted, no longer worrying about an early death or sickness anymore. Slowly moving past their sins together and becoming something and someone entirely new.

Atoning for their sins together, accepting their faults and cruelty. Accepting their selfish acts in which they had done to hurt one another, able to admit their true feelings. They loved one another deeply and had carried these feelings since youth, living together happily as they had always dreamed. Walking in the sunlight together.

Yuki had developed a relationship with a fellow classmate named Machi Kuragi. A girl who was as broken and lost as he had been, but were able to find happiness with each other. Understanding the pain, the other had once endured. Though now attending college apart from her, he had given Machi a spare key to his apartment allowing her to visit whenever she wanted.

Kyo and Tohru after years of romantic tension were finally a couple, having been through hell and back together. Able to finally tell the other how they felt and live together happily as they had always wished. Finally with the person whom they would do anything for, whom they loved more than anything. Truly fated for each other since the beginning.

They could all have the relationships they longed for since their birth. But had been denied for so long because of the curse they had been under. No longer having to worry about interference or getting hurt. Though taking baby steps as the new reality that was their lives was a lot for them to handle, having found it strange and a little scary.

Haru and Rin sat quietly at the table at Kazuma's house. After everything it had become her new home, having lived there for so long that anywhere else just felt wrong to her. However, now that the curse was broken the two were contemplating finding a new place together. A new home to call their own and rebuild their broken life together.

"So… we finally reached the end huh? Feels like a dream instead of my life" he muttered in a weary tone. He had hugged Tohru for a good few minutes just to make sure it was really happening. After which he had stepped outside in a daze, then felt himself crying. Surprising anyone as Haru had been known for his rage, yet never to cry.

Rin nodded quietly in agreement, after years of fighting for their happiness and isolating herself from him. The curse was finally broken, though it had not come easily to them. She didn't know if she could truly forget the past and would never forgive Akito for what she had done, but she was slowly learning to move on from it.

Haru then silently leaned across the table, taking her hands in his own. His deep grey eyes gazing into her own black ones, a silent message of hesitance and yet hope being shared. He had wanted this for so long, he had only ever thought of her. She was his broken doll, his fallen angel, but that only made him want to be with her. Their broken souls bonded together.

"Rin, will you have my babies?" he asked reluctantly. Though making many mistakes in his life and never truly knowing a happy family, that would be different with Rin. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to be happy with her. He wanted to share the rest of his life with her, never wanting to be apart again. No more would he let her be alone.

Rin's eyes widened, and her body stiffened, static noise filling her ears as she was overcome with shock. Not knowing what to say or how to react to such a question. Her mind an array of emotions. A child? Her to become impregnated with Haru's child? Did she even have such a right to create a life? Could someone like her even become a mother?

Her own parents had faked their happiness, unable to handle the burden of having a cursed child. Later abusing her as they lashed out their frustrations on her later damaging her psyche. She couldn't tolerate all the sadness having the curse had caused her, so she lashed out at others, unable to get close to anyone. Seeking to be alone until she was able to break free.

However, Haru had always been by her side. Through every up, down and in-between, still loving her. And at the end of it all, he was sitting beside her and asking her one of the most important questions of her life. But she was scared, more scared than she ever had been in her entire life. She was scared she would act the same way towards their child as her own parents had towards her.

A child was a precious gift and was born to be protected and loved. But how could she be capable of offering such a thing? What if she pushed it away, what if she accidentally hurt them? What if she made the child feel lonely just like she had when she was young? She didn't want their baby to suffer like she had. Such a thing would be too cruel.

She felt sick inside and she was starting to shake, everything overwhelming her. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning and all of the blood rushed from her head. Trying to put together Haru's question. All of a sudden feeling as though she was being suffocated, an enormous pressure being placed upon her back all of a sudden.

Haru then abruptly hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and winding his fingers in her soft black hair. He could sense her sadness and confusion, understanding how hard this was for her. "It will be ok Rin, you won't be like them. You're not like they were" he replied in a reassuring manner. She was nothing like her parents, her experiences having molded her into a different woman entirely.

The kids would be happy, loved and raised well by them both. Though she doubted her abilities, he knew that Rin was more loving than she appeared to be. Everything she had done for his sake showing that. They could take things slow, they would get through this together. This was a new experience for him too, the unknown world of parenthood.

Rin felt her eyes sting and the tears well up in her eyes, it was too much to handle. Gripping his back tightly and breaking down into uncontrollable sobs as her emotions overcame her. Haru knew her so well sometimes it scared her, he knew her inside and out. The two having been inseparable since they were children. Now they could finally be together after everything.

Haru gently stroked her pale and shaking back as she sobbed into his chest. She had held it in all these years, letting out years of emotion and confusion. But it was ok now, the story had come to an end. But when one door closes another opens, for their newest chapter was about to be told, together.


End file.
